Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Encyclopedia
These are the definitions which are in this game. They're also readable in the Encyclopedia. (Not available in JP Ver.) Characters' Data Team Machina Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell (Born: Seraphina Violet Phoenix) *Height: 5' 8" / 172cm *Weight: 141lbs / 64kg *Blood Type: B *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: July 24 *Hobbies: Motorcycle Racing, Training. *Likes: Sleeping all day long (early), her family and friends, and Fire. *Dislikes: Bad guys, smoking, doves, injustice. *Affiliation: Phoenix Family, Team Machina. *Weapons: Flame Sword, Fire Slayer. Ignis Brand Vatra *Height: 5' 11" / 182cm *Weight: 159lbs / 72kg *Blood Type: AB *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: November 24 *Hobbies: None. *Likes: Duty. *Dislikes: Laziness, bad people. *Affiliation: Phoenix Family, Team Machina. *Weapons: Rot Klinge, Flakkeren. Abelard Albain *Height: 6' 3" / 191cm *Weight: 254lbs / 115kg *Blood Type: A+ *Origin: Farheim *Birth Date: October 31 *Hobbies: Discovering new things. *Likes: Wrestling, Freedom. *Dislikes: People who lack faith. *Affiliation: Team Machina. *Weapons: A Wakizashi (He doesn't use it that much) Kai *Height: 5' 4" / 163cm *Weight: 110lbs / 50kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: January 1 *Hobbies: Dancing. *Likes: Friends, Hugs. *Dislikes: Someone who thinks that she's annoying. *Affiliation: Team Machina. *Weapons: A pair of pistols, a Katana, a Shikomizue. Mel Alice Wingates *Height: 5' 6" / 168cm *Weight: 119lbs / 54kg *Blood Type: Unknown *Origin: Unknown *Birth Date: April 20 *Hobbies: Magic Tricks. *Likes: Weapons, Carrots. *Dislikes: Emotions. *Affiliation: Team Machina. *Weapons: A hat, a flag and a scythe. Team Aces Dynamo (Born: Alexander Phoenix) Hermione Graham Paris Clover Cassandra van Helsing Team Ultima Deus Scientia Nathaniel Alden Blade Cyrille "Selene" Adams Sally Bianchi Berenice Carroll Team Duodecim Alison Evans a.k.a. Carnage the Thirteenth Angel Kennedy Eddie Kennedy Adrian Twining Yuri's Team Yuri Maxwell (Born: Thomas Robinson) Jermaine Belmont Alieen Littner Paine Twining Elaine's Team Elaine LeBlanc Ari Noir Fairies Pyrrha Vaitiare Avani Nodin Icy Lightfly Karma Rosamund Crusaders The Leader/Emperor Blake Tiberius Eugenists Agni Jill Flair Genesio Magno Eric Rodgers Dissidents Noah Albain Roberta Schwarzen Deadly Axis Odin Eris Tyr Indra Chronos Ouroboros The Evil One Orpheus "Nox" Luna Ginga Sharam/Ashram Ashe "Rodolia" Justice Others Leroy Maxwell Rayne van Helsing Andrei Brondukov Juniper Williams Kara "Lan" Phoenix Aine Braeden Sofía Andy Rue Organizations, Human Types, and Other Project Ouroboros (Plan Zero/Ouroboros): An organization who monitors and oversees Humans and Species with Special attributes (Elemental Warriors, Youkai, etc.), they don't belong in any government in particular, but they're very powerful and influential politically, that they monitors even the lives of each of them. They're allied with The Deadly Axis. They're three members, who aren't seen in full force until Chapter 11, while the two ladies were since the very beginning. The only hint is that the leader is a Male and the other two are Women. (Names are Rodolia Justice, Ginga Sharam and Orpheus) Elemental Warriors: These Warriors are capable to have elemental powers. There are Three types, the Normal, Supreme and Legendary. Spurious: They are humans who were subjected to genetic experiments to be super humans or other of the above, however they do not have the essence of true warrior so they’re somewhat incomplete and some of them have to have at least an accessory to stay afloat in its capacity. Special: They're a type consisting in all non Elemental Power. Example. Kai Pairon is a werefox, Mel is a Wererabbit, Abelard is a Wrestler, etc. Newmans/Mega Humans: Are Warriors that born on Earth because of life genetic manipulation of the Zero Plan makes them superior to any types of Warriors, beating its development even most of those Super Warriors, only 1 of overall 10 Humans born belongs to this standard, something they have in special is that they are genetically perfect, never born with deformities or physical problems, have only beneficial mutations can live longer than ordinary Humans are immune to almost every disease and fully recover their for deeper wounds that are or leave them disabled, but over time, but they will. Mega Human Type 2: Is a variation of the common Mega Human, as they have an evident genetic improvement caused by virus X or Y, its potential is even higher than common Mega Humans and they're chronologically immortal and their subsequent development bodies have no deterioration of aging. Mega Human Spurious: They're Humans that become Mega thanks to the Virus X or Y, but unlike the authentic Mega Humans, they can't reach Type 2. Homunculus/Homunculi: They're humans created from Alchemy by the Anti-UDS leaded by Sir Cecil Krauser, the majority of these Homunculi are small even kept in bottles, some of them are reincarnations of people, and other are created with artificial souls and subsequently, Ageless. Crusaders: They're an organization, they're divided in two sections. Dissidents and Eugenists. The first are technically engineered Fighters and oppose the Zero Plan, and the others are Authorities who're planning to overthrow the non-elemental or special humans to only Newmans or Elemental Warriors. They had designed a young boy who's currently two years old, to be the governor of its cause, however, he has to invoke his inner Alter Ghost to possess him first. Blake Tiberius, the aforementioned leader, was trained to be his protector. Cardinals: There are ten elementary ambassadors who communicate with Paradise, and act as advisers supreme land to Heaven. They have absolute power in terms of the right to speak, having the absolute word and influence in government affairs and the international economy. Their leader is the 11th member, Kali Chrome. Deadly Axis: Known as the "Dark Cardinals", they're five wise and cruel warriors that try to conquer the world, and they possibly are Wild Cards from the In-Verse, and some of them are related with the protagonists, They're named under Gods: Chronos, Indra, Tyr, Eris and Odin. Z Series: They are androids manufactured by Gene and Hilary Evans for a period of eight years. Their names are derived from the Greek alphabet. There are 24 models that are known at least three of them, their names are: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Phi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi and Omega. Some are modeled after other characters, in Dream Revolution Final, Alpha is modeled after Alexa, while Omega is modeled after Alison. Models who betrayed their masters were Digamma, Heta, Koppa, Tsan, San, Sampi and Stigma are no longer part of the Z series. UDS (Ultima Deus Scientia - Last Science of God): Is an Organization whose objective is basically anything about science, is also a non-profit organization, their current leader after the death of the first one is Blade, there are three teams; the research team, the Paranormal team, and the mechanical team, they have the highest technology in the world, they're also creating their spurious, albeit more for genetically and research reasons rather than coercion. However, they're vastly in the Neutral side and willing to take anything. Duodecim: It is a sect/cult that used to serve the Underworld generally comprised practically Shadow Warriors, they are generally characterized by unique features such as scars, and other strange things, Paine Twining has scars on her left arm and leg, and a eye patch on her right eye, Adrian Twining has silver eyes and a left eye patch, Angelica also Clyne and her left arm with a Red Demon Claw while Alison Evans, the current leader, has the right arm with a Black Demon Fang. They are as strong as Arcadia, there are twelve members. Phoenix Family: One of the strongest families of the medium, however due to the war during the coup in Cira in 2005 AD, disappeared completely, but some people hid the fortune and were close to Family Phoenix, like Leroy Maxwell, currently completely restored and the current president is Alexander Phoenix. Crystals CORE-Crystals: Are Eleven special Crystals that had the same function as the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic The Hedgehog Series. They're a source of high power and Magic. One of them is the VOID Crystal, which is wielded by Kali Chrome. Crystals: Are Energy in form of Crystals, they're currently 8 elements of the Crystal and four types of them, The normal ones, Grimoire Crystals, Unbreakable Crystals and Grave or "incubator" Crystals. The Alters Alter Form: It is a form where a person becomes a more powerful being, energy and powers increase drastically, are virtually "super form" and need special crystals to realize the transformation, the first can be difficult to face and uncontrollable, and perhaps imperfect. The first person who acquired the power was Vanessa Luxaloss from The Adventures of Vanessa with Eteria. Alter Ghost: Created by the manifestation of energy of the person who uses it own, usually appears in full body, but sometimes fuses the person, being only visible from the waist to up. Many of them achieved this in the S+ rank to up (In some cases X). Ran Howard being the first user. In some rare cases Alter shown attributes such as some of them have emotion, self-awareness and even to speak (although most frequent examples scream or growl), sometimes when the two are connected by energy, the damage they receive them both. Vastedge: The Animal Form of the Alter Form. Seal Form: The Most Powerful form of Alter Form. Alter Seal Fusion: Two Alters can Fusion, albeit for a short time due to being powerful. Danger Ranking/Special Rankings According to the Cardinals. (+ and - Applied since C Class) and Not Applied with Fairy Companions whatsover) *E: Lower Ranking, Newbies, Non-Fighters in general. (Juniper for Example, he has not fighting prowess in general. Not Applied under 13 possibly Younger in some cases) *D: Low Ranking, Advanced attacks. (Aileen uses a mecha, and Sofía (A Trainee from UDS) for Example, as they recently join the fighting circuits) *C: Mid-low Ranking. More Control over and more Advanced Techniques. (Sally Bianchi is Currently a C+ despite her age, most likely due to being a Full human.) *B: Middle Raking. They're practically Dangerous, more Combat Experts. (Abelard Albain, Erion Albain are Straight Examples in this criteria having a B+, since they denoted almost great combat capacities, Hermione has a regular B and Paris and Roberta B-.) *A: Mid-High Ranking. They're practically in control to their combat capacities, and their abilities too. They're only few just like the higher rankings. (Cassandra is an A+ due to her mastery with weapons, Angel Kennedy has also denoted a great capacity and sorcery skill, but he's recently ascended the A- alongside Cyrille, Divine, despite being younger than the standard, has a Straight A alongside Yuri and possibly Jermaine.) *S: High Ranking. They're one of the most powerful in the criteria, had denoted a great capacity from its trainings. Also These are Belonged with Alter Ghosts. (Blade, Alison Evans and Elaine are in this category, with Alison and Blade being a S+, and Ari a S-) *SS: Super High Ranking. They're practically powerful from this Criteria, have achieved both Alter and Vastedge also Strong than the S and A Classes. Some are Closer to SSS if they had one last condition. Killing at least a person with this rank. (Alexa and Dynamo are the only ones, and despite the latter had not Vastedge on his current abilities, he apparently will had one, due to an special mission that he's about to do. They're with SS+ and SS. Elaine is an SS-) *SSS: Ultra High Ranking. They're practically superior to all other Classes (Sans some of the X Classes). Members of this ranking are practically "gods", but this class is so special that only 30 of the Millions of inhabitants had in the In-Verse. (Crusaders' Leader Blake has this Rank as a normal warrior, also Every member of the Deadly Axis are a Straight SSS+) *X: Fugitive or Unranked Ranking: They're practically unclassifiable, due to their origins, and judging to their latent and unknown power. They can't be analyzed by the Cardinals. And Also the X Ranking are practically for those that can't had a rank (People with this Ranking are Ignis Vatra, Lan Phoenix, Mel Wingates, Aine Braeden, etc.) Places Aslada Sorcery Academy/College: A place where students train magic for both range and close combat, has three categories and special types, the latter being only to have people with unique abilities such as telekinesis, etc., the other main categories are: Wind/Water Blue, Thunder Yellow and Earth/Fire Red. They are invited usually by recommendation, by descent or talent. Led by peculiar acclaimed teachers per attribute. Many of them train to become great magical warriors, healers, etc. Military Academy: It is a place of study where students train combat skills more focused on armed combat, is more drastic than the magic academy, with entrance exams being more difficult, students train harder, people begin their studies there from kindergarten to preparatory. Those descended from famous people are likely to enter, while recommendation or talent is less common, but still there. The second highest authority is the Student Council. Generally they train for major jobs, unlike the Sorcery Academy. Crystal Time: A place made of solid and unbreakable crystals arround, It was built by unknown forces, it is located on Cira, a Country in Atlas. There's a rumor that some of the Crystals are Corpses. Atlas: It is the largest continent, currently has nineteen countries, is one of the most advanced with respect to technology, culture, etc. Some of the most popular countries are Cira, known for its beautiful Treasures and Crystal Time Castle, Linoa known to have cities that are often at war, but their cuisine is good, Aslada, known for its festivals and the relatively peaceful and where 50% is virtually an Elementar Warrior and Farheim is the most advanced country with regard to technology and is the central core of the UNG, among others. Oren: It is a relatively small continent where it is only inhabited by few ancient people, they do not know relatively nothing of the outside world, but the people are very spiritual, there are only three countries in this continent. Often Confused with Paradiso. Paradiso: It is an exclusively inhabited continent by magical beings, like fairies or elves, these repel each other often, and due to the many holy wars in there, some migrate to Atlas or Oren. Nameless: It is a larger (bigger than Atlas) Continent, which has the highest technology even surpasses Farheim's Technology. Most people have only one name and last name any number, they have currently just over nine thousand inhabitants, all of them Spurious and over one thousand human scientists, two and half thousand Androids etc. They also built both fire, as well as nuclear and even corrosive weapons, when they welcome a normal human in there, the people transforms them into one of its members and changed forever. United Federation: They serve the function of monitor and standardize the relations between all countries in Atlas also has a relatively small but powerful country that can sometimes be confused with Farheim, President Kane works there and lives with his daughter Maura there in the Great House. Before then conservative senators demanded that Aslada join them and exterminate all Elementary Warriors (after they were taken, due to the bad image that would have the organization then), but as a peaceful kingdom, they refused and are an independent country, but has good relations with other countries. Trivia and Words *The story of this DR, talks about of Racism, Human themes, Superiority and inferiority of Humans, how evil can be some, also the secondary characters such as Sally and Leroy, especially Jermaine will gain some level of importance, and also friendships, brotherhood and union, are fundamental. *A special Type of Mega Humans Type 2, Megadroids are based on Murakumo Units from Blazblue. *Ouroboros is a Creature (A Snake, Dragon and or other Reptile) That eats its Tail, its meaning is eternal Return, Cyclicality, recreating itself. This is most likely associated with Emperor Orpheus, the possible Main Antagonist. *Spurious as a word which means: not genuine, authentic, or true. *Homunculus is a representation of small human beings. Latin of "Little Man" and popularized in 16th Century Alchemy. *Crusade has many meanings, the main one being Christian Military Expeditions in Europe, but the Crusaders in this game most likely allude the Vigorous and Aggressive movement or advancement of an Idea or Cause. *Alter in this game means To Become different. *Eugenics according to WR is the study of or belief in the possibility of improving the qualities of the human species or a human population. *Dissident is disagreeing especially with an established religious or political system, organization, or belief. More to Come. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Original Category:Weapons Category:Magic